Flippy the unicorn 2
by McQueenfan95
Summary: Countinuation of Flippy the unicorn. Nuff said.


Hey readers. Man, the employed life is kinda cool, but it sucks eggs! If I wasn't getting paid, I'd have quit by now. Anyway, here's another new story. Flippy the unicorn 2. Cuddles! Disclaimer! Now!

Cuddles: McQ doesn't own "Charlie the unicorn", or Happy Tree Friends.

Thanks Cuddles. On with the story!

Flippy is sitting on his couch, watching T.V.

Outside, Petunia and Giggles are wearing SCUBA gear and floating like they're under water.

"Glub, glub. Glub, glub", Petunia said, "Look over there! It's a coral reef".

Flippy got up, walked over to the open window, stuck his head out and saw Petunia and Giggles. He then said, "Oh look, it's you guys. And you're... floating".

"We're SCUBA diving, Flippy", said Petunia.

"We're exploring the depths of the ocean blue!", said Giggles.

"Oh no!", Petunia cried, "Here comes a school of poisonous Fugu fish!".

"Noooooo!", Giggles shrieked, "FUGU!".

"Yeah, ya gotta watch out for those", said Flippy with a bord tone. "Now go away. I'm trying to watch 'The Military Channel'", and he closed the window.

When he turned around, Petunia and Giggles were floating in his living room. He sighed, hopped back onto the couch and turned up the volume on the T.V.

A vortex suddenly opened on the cushion next to Flippy. [I was going to have the vortex be on Flippy himself, but I remembered that he's sitting on his couch and that would mean the vortex would have to appear in his lap. I think you can see why I dropped that idea]

"The vortex has opened!", Petunia cried.

"Oh god!", Flippy said in a freaked out tone, "Ok, what is this?", he asked, pointing at the vortex.

"Flippy! We're being pulled into the vortex!", Petunia screamed as she and Giggles slowly got closer and closer to the vortex.

"Swim away, Fugu fish, swim away!", Giggles screamed.

"C'mon now, you guys are freakin' me out. Turn this thing off", Flippy begged.

"There's no stopping the vortex, Flippy!", Petunia screamed.

"FFFUUUUGGGUUUU!", Giggles and Petunia both shrieked as they dissappeared into the vortex.

The vortex dissappeared, leaving Flippy sitting on the couch in a state of shock.

"Guys?", Flippy called as his eyes shot all around the room. "Guys? Or girls... I'm really not sure what you two are".

The vortex reappeared and Petunia stuck her head and her arms out of it.

"Flippy!", she screamed, "Flippy, I have the amulet!".

"What amulet?", Flippy yelled, "What's goin' on?".

"The amulet, Flippy!", Petunia screamed, "The magical amulet! Sparkle, sparkle!".

Giggles squeezed her head through the vortex and screamed, "Sparkle!".

"I don't understand what you're talking about!", Flippy yelled.

"The amulet!", Petunia cried as she sank back into the vortex and it dissappeared.

Flippy looked around again, waiting for something else to happen.

The vortex reappeared, spat Giggle and Petunia out, and dissappeared.

"We did it!", Petunia cried, wearing the amulet around her neck with her air freshener.

"We got the amulet!", Giggles cried.

"Great! Now, go away!", said Flippy. "I'm sick and tired of the horrible things that happen to me when you're around".

"No, Flippy", Petunia protested, "We have to take the amulet to The Banana King".

"Oh, yes, The Banana King, ofcourse. Absloutely not!", said Flippy.

"But he's counting on us, Flippy", protested Giggles.

"If we don't get the amulet to The Banana King, the vortex will open and release a thousand years of darkness!", said Petunia.

"Nooooo!", Giggles shrieked, "Darkness!".

The vortex reopened and and underworld creature reached through the opening.

"Alright! Fine! I'll go! I'll go!", Flippy cried.

The creature dissappeared and the vortex closed.

"Yay!", Petunia and Giggles cried.

"Darkness!", Giggles cired.

A few minutes later...

Petunia and Giggles are leading Flippy through the woods.

Petunia and Giggles are making tongue blooping sounds.

"What are you two doing?", Flippy asked.

Giggles and Petunia continued making blooping sounds.

"Stop that!", demanded Flippy.

Petunia made one last blooping sound.

A few minutes later...

The three of them walked into a clearing with a giant Z in the middle of it.

"Oh, look at that", said Flippy.

"ZZZZZZZZZ!", Petunia and Giggles cried. [They weren't asleep, that's what they said] They then began speaking spanish to the Z. [I don't wanna have words I don't know the meaning to here. So I found the translation]

("The man with the hat sent us!"), said Petunia.

("He told us many amazing stories!"), said Giggles.

{The Letter Z made pinging sounds}

"Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho!", said Petunia and Giggles in unison.

"What?", said Flippy.

("Tonight we dine on turtles!"), said Giggles.

("They will be good, Z!"), said Petunia.

{The Letter Z shot a laser at Flippy)

"Ahh! What did you two do?", yelled Flippy

"Z!", Giggles and Petunia cried again.

{"I am happy!"}, said Petunia.

{The Letter Z, again, made pinging sounds}

"Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho!", said Giggles and Petunia in unison.

"Just keep walkin' Flippy, just keep walkin'", Flippy mumbled to himself.

A few minutes later...

The three of them walk into a clearing with a giant sneaker in it.

"Hop on board the train, Flippy", said Petunia.

"It's gonna take us to the Banana King", said Giggles.

"I don't see and train", said Flippy, "All I see is a giant sneaker".

"It's the Choo Choo Shoe", said Petunia.

"Choo Choo Shoe!", cried Giggles.

"Hurry Flippy", cried Petunia, "It's about to leave".

Petuina and Giggles hopped into the sneaker and began saying, "Chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga. Choo Shoe! Chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga, chugga. Choo Shoe!".

"Oh darn", said Flippy, "I forgot my boarding pass. I'll just walk".

A few more minutes later...

The three of them walk into yet another clearing with a golden pyramid in middle of it.

"We're here!", Petunia cried, "The temple of The Banana King".

"Great", said Flippy, "Let's leave the amulet and go home".

Subbenly, Toby the steson wearing trantula appeared at the base of the pyramid.

"Who is that?", asked Flippy.

Toby stared at them for a short while.

"I gotta admit", said Flippy, "I'm getting creeped out by this. Somebody say something".

Toby started singing. "Flippy, ya look quite down, with your big sad eyes and your big sad frown. The world doesn't have to be so gary! Flippy when your life's a mess, always feelin' blue, always in distress, I know what can wash that sad away! All you have to do is, put a banana in your ear!".

"A banana in my ear?", asked Flippy.

"Put a ripe banana right into you favorite ear", Toby sang, "It's true, so true. Once it's in your gloom will disappear. The bad in the world is hard to hear, when in your ear a banana cheers, so go and put a banana in your ear!".

"I can't take it no more!", yelled Flippy as he whipped out his knife and threw it at Toby.

The knife went clean through Toby ajnd killed him. His body fell in a heap.

Flippy glared at Petunia and Giggles and said, "Seriously? You guys dragged me all the way out here for this? I'm going back to my house, changing the locks, then I'm going to finish watching my show. Goodbye", and he stormed out of the clearing.

In another part of the forest...

The Orange had eaten Toothy's body, but had found Cuddles out searching for Toothy.

"Hey Cuddles. Hey Cuddles. Cuddles, hey. Hey Cuddles", said The Orange.

"What?", asked Cuddles.

The Orange smiled and said, "I bet you can't do this. NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA NYA".

"No, I can't. Now leave me alone. I gotta find Toothy", said Cuddles.

"Hey Cuddles. Hey Cuddles. Cuddles, hey. Hey Cuddles", said The Orange.

"What?", Cuddles growled.

"Can you touch your eyeball with your tongue?", said The Orange as he began trying to lick his eye.

"No, I can't!", Cuddles almost yelled, "I just told you, I don't have time for this. I gotta find Toothy. He could be hurt!".

The Orange was silent for a while, then said, "Hey Cuddles".

Cuddles looked at The Orange with rage in his eyes and said, "What?".

"Knife!", said The Orange.

Flippy's knife flew out of nowhere and into Cuddles' back, the blade sticking out of his chest.

Cuddles fell down dead.

END 


End file.
